


The nape of your neck

by Julywonder



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nape porn, neck kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julywonder/pseuds/Julywonder
Summary: Soft lips started to mouth at the nape of his sensitive neck, the combination of moist tongue and warm breath causing David’s breath to hitch. He tilted his head to the side to provide better access. “Hi,” he said softly. “Uhm, what’s happening?”“Do you have any idea how sexy you are, baby? How distracting?” Patrick murmured, nipping his nape.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 31
Kudos: 124





	The nape of your neck

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my very first fic :) Please let me know what you think and I hope you like it. xo 
> 
> Thanks to [princesstigerlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesstigerlily/pseuds/princesstigerlily), who has been so generous sharing her time and advice to a nervous me.

David peered at the snow falling steadily outside. The store had been operating long enough that he knew there won’t be any customers venturing out in this weather. He wasn’t too bothered though. Their online store was thriving, its sales more than made up for days like today. 

He took stock of the displays and once satisfied that nothing required his attention, he strode to the counter for his book. It was a literary thriller that consumed all his free time the past week and he was excited to finish the last few chapters. 

He remained at the counter, chin resting on his hand and shoulders curved. He was so immersed in the book that it took him a moment to realize that Patrick was behind him, his hands settling on David’s waist. 

Soft lips started to mouth at the nape of David's sensitive neck, the combination of moist tongue and warm breath causing his breath to hitch. He tilted his head to the side to provide better access. “Hi,” he said softly. “Uhm, what’s happening?”

“Do you have any idea how sexy you are, baby? How distracting?” Patrick murmured, nipping his nape.

David shook his head no, his body starting to tingle from pleasure.

“This little bit of skin between your sweater and your hair — it drives me wild,” Patrick said, peppering it with soft kisses. “I used to watch it and wondered what it would taste like. It looked so soft, so untouchable, just like you. And now I’m the only one who can touch it,” Patrick trailed a finger across his nape. “Kiss it,” brushing gentle lips on it. “Taste it,” licking slowly then gusting hot air over the moist skin, arousal shooting straight to David’s cock.

They rarely had sex in the store anymore, preferring to indulge in the privacy of Patrick’s apartment, so this unexpected onslaught felt hot and perfect and made him eager for more. 

As if reading David’s mind, strong hands tugged his thighs apart to shift him lower and pull him flush against Patrick’s hardening erection. Patrick’s heavy hands settled on his hips, gripping tight. He tried to take a calming breath as he savored the teasing nips and licks along his sensitive neck and jaw. 

“Baby, please,” David moaned as he let his eyes flutter shut in pleasure.

A thick forearm wrapped around his chest and he grasped it with both hands. Even after all this time, Patrick’s solid strength still sent arousal thrumming through his veins. Soon, David was thrusting his hips back helplessly, lost in a haze of pleasure. All he knew was the feel of lips on his nape, exploring, light as a feather.

“You’re so sweet like this, darling,” Patrick whispered in his ear, voice a warm, deep rumble. “I can’t get enough of you.” 

Patrick nipped his ear and neck, and soothed each bite delicately with his hot tongue. David was trembling, panting in small breaths, wondering if he could die from the exquisite pleasure of Patrick kissing his neck and driving his firm cock steadily against his ass. Patrick slid a hand inside his drop crotch pants and he let out a needy whimper when calloused fingers wrapped around his leaking cock.

As expertly as his cock was being handled, it was Patrick at his neck that was ratcheting up his arousal. Patrick caressed his nape with his lips, his sparse stubble scratching gently. He nuzzled David’s facial hair, breathed him in, trailed his lips over his beard, tracing random patterns with the tip of his wet tongue. David shivered. Patrick was so good at this, confident, laser focused. And the fact that it was _Patrick_ kissing him was thoroughly intoxicating.

Tension pooled deliciously in his groin. Every brush of lips and whisper of teeth wound him further, every swipe of tongue left him trembling. 

Patrick whispered tenderly in his ear, “So beautiful, baby. Such a glorious ass. Perfect. Just for me. Want to mark you, bury myself in your greedy hole, make you take it.” 

A thrill raced through him. Hearing delicious filth spill from his buttoned up boyfriend always lit a fire deep within him, made him wanton, intensified his pleasure until he shivered. David sobbed softly, “Fuck, baby! Please… more ...”

“What do you need, love? Do you need to come?” Patrick asked, voice low.

David could only nod, incoherent. 

Patrick was a generous lover; he found his pleasure in giving it to David. It was in the lavish attention paid to his nape, in the praises murmured to his skin, in the deft hand stroking his throbbing cock. 

But Patrick was also commanding and tended to forcefulness, and suddenly he was moving with raw power. He crowded David against the counter, shifted him even lower, grounded his hips still. Patrick’s cock felt huge even through the layers of clothing. David couldn’t move, could only take the deep thrusts that punched the breath out of him. He gave a startled moan as Patrick grabbed his hair with more force than necessary and bit his throat hungrily. 

_God_ , but he was relentless. Patrick in complete control fueled his lust and took his breath away. His eyes closed, his mind blanked, his world reduced to the pleasure rapidly overwhelming him. Patrick pounded roughly against him and slick fingers stroked his weeping cock, the lips on his neck licking, nipping, sucking perfectly. He was painfully close, waves of pleasure building inside him. 

Then Patrick managed to find his oversensitive nipple and pinched it roughly. David’s breath caught, the moment suspended in bliss, before he came long and hard, sobbing.

Patrick held him tight, murmuring, “I got you, darling. Shh, you’re all right, love,” until he stopped shaking. 

When he could finally move again, David turned around and faced Patrick. “Your turn, baby,” he said in between languid, messy kisses.

Patrick was panting, watching him with heavy-lidded eyes. “Take my cock out,” he demanded, his voice rough. David unbuttoned Patrick’s jeans and pulled out his cock. It was beautiful, thick and heavy, the vein on the underside pulsing and the flared tip so very slick. He tried to close his hands around it but Patrick shook his head. 

“Not gonna last long,” Patrick growled. 

His hand was still covered in David’s come and he spread it messily up and down his cock, pumping faster. David could only stare, still very aroused, at the thick muscles of Patrick’s forearms, at the glistening head peeking from his large hand. Fuck. Patrick looked glorious. His hips stuttered as orgasm overtook him, thick come spilling thickly to the floor. He stroked himself through it, giving a sated groan before coming to rest against David. 

They clung to each other as they regained their breath. Patrick continued to nibble his neck while David caressed his back. He tipped his head, hooded gaze on David’s mouth before flicking up, maintaining eye contact as he placed a chaste kiss on David’s lips. It felt infinitely more intimate than the release they just shared. David gave a contented sigh. He felt good, secure, wrapped in Patrick’s love. He could stay here forever.

Patrick gave him a long, deep kiss before cleaning them up. He cupped David’s face, a smile tugging the corner of his lips. “Was it good for you?” he asked sweetly.

David rolled his eyes — as if it was even still a question, as if it was still a concern after their first time together. He pursed his lips to keep himself from smiling. “I give it a 3 out of 10. It was very mediocre.”

“Brat!” Patrick said, incredulous. He threw his head back and laughed. 

“If you ask very nicely, I might be persuaded to check my calendar and see if I could squeeze you in for a repeat performance.” David tried harder to hold in his smile but knew his dimples were starting to show. “In case you wanted to redeem yourself.“

Patrick grinned wolfishly, eyes sparkling and voice smooth as butter. “Dearest darling David, pretty please would you let me worship your neck while I fuck your tight little hole until you’re dripping with my come?”

David felt his cheeks flush, delighted. “Well, since you asked so nicely, I think I can make time for you tonight,” he smiled coyly. 

Patrick smiled back, face gone soft, and kissed him tenderly. “I love you, David.” 

“I know,” David smirked, because he _did_ know that he was intensely, profoundly loved. And despite how smug he sounded, he knew the truth of it — that in his previous life, littered with failed relationships that didn’t allow him to be fully himself, he didn’t know he could have this. That he could let himself just be, secure in the knowledge that he was incredibly loved for himself. 

He was warm. He was content. He was happy.

He knew he would never get tired of this feeling. 

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from The Lover's Dictionary by David Levithan
> 
> Sacrosanct, adj. The nape of your neck. Even the sound of the word nape sounds holy to me. That the hollow of your neck, the peak of your chest that your shirt sometimes reveals. These are the stations of my quietest, most insistent desire.


End file.
